Palabras exactas
by Shuls
Summary: Despues de una traición el corazón se siente triste... vacío. Nada puede aliviar ese dolor, pero quizás sí haya alguien que puede ayudar a superarlo.


Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Obvio¿no? Pero el fic sí, felicitarme por ello dejando muchos RR. Jejeje

Es una paranoya de una mañana de poco stress... pero ha quedado bien. O eso creo...

* * *

**...Palabras exactas...**

Me acerqué con sigilo a la puerta. Estuve a punto de picar, pero sabía de sobras que él ya estaría durmiendo. Había sido un día muy duro para todos... un día muy duro para mi. Descorrí el sogi con cuidado, no quería hacer ningún ruido. La menor cagada la pagaría muy cara... Entré en silencio, de puntillas. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero una de las ventanas estaba medio abierta, dejando entrar la tenue claridad de esa noche de luna llena. Lo pude localizar entre la penumbra, dormía en un futón cerca de la ventana entreabierta. Quizás él tenía calor... yo en cambio estaba helada. De repente me entraron unas terribles ganas de llorar..., pero me contuve. Aún y así se me formo un horrible nudo en la garganta que apenas me dejaba respirar.

Me quedé allí, quieta. De pie entre las sombras. Porque las sombras de esa habitación no eran, ni por asomo, tan negras como las de mi corazón. Tenía práctica en andar a oscuras, en no saber que esperar del futuro, ni que habría delante en el siguiente paso. Ya me había acostumbrado a no contar con su presencia... pero jamás... jamás pensé que me abandonaría de esta manera. Como un traidor.

Quizá el quería que le acompañara... pero entonces no sé lo que era peor: que él me hubiera dejado atrás, sola; o que de verdad creyera que yo iba a ser capaz de pisotear mis principios, mis lealtades y mi orgullo. Entonces... qué poco me conocía. Que poco le conocía yo.

Me mordí el labio para reprimir el llanto. Me dolía. Me sentía completamente vacía, herida... cansada. ¿Qué hago aquí? No lo sé... Pero sin embargo... me acerco más a él. Reposa tan tranquilo en su sueño...

Hace unos minutos yo estaba con Kira. No ha dejado de beber. Pero yo... no he podido probar una gota. Si lo hubiera hecho, creo que habría vomitado. Lo he tenido que llevar a hasta su habitación, y al volver... no quería llegar a mi cuarto. Allí solo me pondría a pensar.

En mi cuarto dejo de ser fukutaichou, para ser solamente una mujer. Y yo, como mujer, lloro. Cuando dejo de lado mi rango y me convierto en una persona más... me envuelven mis debilidades, me absorben hasta dejarme exhausta. Por eso suelo beber, para poder olvidar esa parte de mi que es tan frágil, tan estúpidamente débil. Por eso hoy no quiero llegar a mi habitación, y no quiero ser yo misma. Porque de tanto llorar, enloquecería.

Y sin saber por qué, he llegado a tú puerta. Pero tú estas dormido. Ya me había dado cuenta antes, aunque nunca he querido expresarlo con palabras exactas, por lo que pudiera suponer... pero ahora, al verte así... tan sosegado, con tu rostro sereno, fuera de tu habitual carácter frío y distante, sin ese ceño fruncido que suele acompañarte siempre... no puedo evitar pensar que eres precioso. Con palabras exactas.

Como atraída por un magnetismo oculto, me acerco más a ti. Querría guardar la distancia... pero en el fondo no lo deseo. Me arrodillo a tu lado. La plateada luz de la luna incide en tu rostro. Por primera vez en ese día sonrío. Pareces un ángel. Con tu cara de niño, la pureza de tus facciones... eres tan hermoso.

Pero ya no eres un niño, y de pureza... supongo que de eso, algo sí te quedará. Eres demasiado bueno, aún que intentes ocultarlo.

Demasiado bueno... demasiado hermoso... demasiado fácil de corromper. Y otra vez me invaden las ganas de llorar. Ojalá no cambies nunca. Ojalá nadie rompa tu corazón.

Sé que has sufrido, y sufres, por Hinamori. Pero eres fuerte, y lo sabrás superar. De todas formas yo estaré para protegerte. Eres lo único que me queda, lo único que tengo. Por eso me he quedado. Por eso no me fui con Gin.

Quizás solo te importe porque soy tu fukutaichou..., pero el caso es que sé que realmente te preocupas por mi... no como Ichimaru. Con él nunca sabía a lo que atenerme, nunca llegué a comprender sus verdaderas intenciones. Es cierto que tampoco sé lo que tú piensas... pero lo que sí tengo claro, es que jamás me harías daño. No expresamente. Nunca me infravaloraste, nunca te rendiste conmigo... aún que suelo despistarme y las cosas no siempre me salen bien, jamás me negaste otra oportunidad, sin yo pedírtela siquiera. Siempre terminas haciéndome un gesto de cabeza para que te siga. Tú no me dejarías atrás. Nunca.

Sé que si ahora abrieras los ojos estaría en un buen lío. Cómo iba a poder explicarlo... Pero en realidad deseo que lo hagas. Quiero que te despiertes y me veas aquí. A tu lado, velando tu sueño. Aguantando las ganas de llorar. Y quiero que te sientas orgulloso. Necesito que lo hagas...

Pero sigues durmiendo. Parece mentira que puedas bajar tanto la guardia. Será que te sientes muy seguro de ti mismo. Y vuelvo a sonreír. El simple hecho de estar a tu lado hace que me sienta mejor. Me hace ser mejor.

Por la ventana se cuela una brisa fresca y suave, trae olor a cerezo. El aire se enreda con tus cortos cabellos y los remueve sutilmente. Yo sigo contemplándote, el sueño no va ha acudir a mi, lo sé. Alargo mi mano hasta tu rostro, y con delicadeza, para no despertarte, aparto los mechones de tu frente. De repente... mi corazón da un vuelco.

-No hace falta que hagas eso. No me molesta.

-Ta-Taichou...- Es lo único que consigo decir. Me he quedado petrificada en cuanto has tocado mi mano, que ahora reposa sobre el futón, junto a la tuya. Te incorporas quedando sentado. No dices nada, pero me atraviesas con tu intensa mirada. Intento inventar alguna excusa, algo creíble. Soy incapaz. Cuando me miras así, yo... creo que puedes leer dentro de mi.

Cierro los ojos y agacho la cabeza. No puedo mentir... pero ¿cómo voy a explicar la verdad? Ni siquiera yo me entiendo. Me resultaría imposible explicarlo en palabras... Todo esto es tan absurdo. Mi vida es tan absurda.

Otra vez están ahí, acometiendo, quemándome en los ojos... pidiéndome a gritos que les de permiso para salir. Pero no voy a hacerlo. No delante de Hitsugaya.

No tenía que haber venido, así solo he empeorado las cosas para mi. Apoyo una rodilla para ponerme de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?- exiges fríamente. Es tu tono de voz habitual, no sé si es por el estado en el que me encuentro o por que realmente tengo el cuerpo helado, igual que mi corazón, pero el caso, es que me hace temblar. Y me quedo estática donde estaba, volviendo a poner la rodilla en el suelo.

-Taichou... creo que...- no sé que decir, quiero irme de aquí, porque lo único que consigo es tartamudear y quedar como una imbécil delante de mi superior. Te escucho suspirar.

-Puedes quedarte si lo deseas... Rangiku.

Sorprendida a más no poder, encuentro en esa última palabra que ha salido de tus labios el valor suficiente para mirarte a los ojos.

Podría perderme en ellos, esos ojos color turquesa son los más maravillosos y profundos que he visto nunca. Pero ahora no se muestran fríos, como de costumbre. Hay algo en ellos... brillan de una forma especial. Me recuerdan a cuando dejamos a Hinamori en el cuarto que sellaste después. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que te importaba esa muchacha... y me alegré de haberle salvado la vida.

Ahora es a mi a la que miras. Pero hay algo diferente... Aún que yo no quiero... no quiero que tengas que preocuparte por mi. No quiero ser una carga.

-Taichou... no debe preocuparse por mi. Se cuidarme sola-. Una sonrisa adorna mi cara, y me siento culpable por sonreír así. Por intentar mentirte. Cuando lo único que quiero es quedarme contigo, poder abrazarte y ponerme a llorar, hasta que se disipe todo mi dolor, hasta que ya no quede nada dentro...

Tardas en contestar, creo que meditas algo. Pero si me sigues mirando así... no podré contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. –Lo sé. Aún que no lo creas me doy cuenta de muchas cosas-. La sonrisa se borra de mi cara, y la vista se me empaña.-Sé que eres fuerte. Pero ni la persona más fuerte del mundo puede con todo ella sola-. Ahora sí, ya no hay nada que hacer. Las lágrimas han empezado a brotar de mis ojos, fluyen con avidez por mis mejillas. Y yo me siento morir de vergüenza, tengo que bajar la mirada para evitar que puedas verme así.

Pero tú, con una dulzura en la voz que jamás te había oído, dices -Me siento orgulloso de ti-. Y me devuelves la vida.

Noto como apoyas tú mano en mi barbilla y me obligas a levantar el rostro. Me sonríes, con una sonrisa que tampoco te conocía. Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que todavía, en todo este rato, no has soltado mi mano.

ººº···O**O**O···ººº

* * *

N.A.:Puede ser romántico o no..., yo prefiero pensar que sí. El hecho es que esta pareja me encanta, y cada vez siento más predilección por ellos. 

Lo único es que yo le aconsejaría a Matsumoto que se tapara un poco más el (dichoso) escote, pq sino, no pega tanto con Toushiro-kun, pq con las pintas de niño que tiene él, si encima ella va de guarrilla... como que no.

Pero weno, el caso es que a mi me gustan mucho el capitan y la teniente del décimo escuadrón!!! Hacen una pareja muy... me encanta, dejémoslo ahí. Jejeje

Espero q me dejais RR... onegai!

Un saludo, **Marie**.


End file.
